Cinta di Musim Cherry
by Coretan Hikari
Summary: Masih adakah cinta yang abadi... Cinta di musim cherry./ Tidak, ini bukan drama, bukan pula telenovela apalagi bollywood. Ini hanyalah kisah si bokong ayam dan jidat lebar./ Dari aku yang menyayangimu tapi kamunya gak nyadar-nyadar padahal udah dikasih kode./Drabble Fic!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cinta di Musim Cherry © Coretan Hikari**

 **Drabble Fic!**

 **Genre : Humor, Slice of Life, Romance, Family**

 **Rate : Teen**

 **Warn! Penggunaan kata tidak baku**

 **DLDR**

Pagi yang cerah, secerah wajah para wisudawan dan wisudawati yang tengah memadati gedung serbaguna Universitas Konoha. Dan tak ayal hari ini menjadi hari bersejarah bagi Haruno Sakura sebagai salah satu wisudawati dari fakultas ekonomi.

"Sakura, _selfie_ dulu! Biar kekinian mau wisuda hihi." Ucap Ino girang seraya menarik lengan Sakura agar merapat padanya.

"Narsis banget dah." cibir Sakura tapi tetap ikut foto bersama dengan gaya sok imut. Emang imut sih.

"Sip, masukin ke medsos ya, aku tandai kamu." ucap Ino yang sekarang sibuk dengan telepon pintarnya.

" _Sakarepmu lah._ " balas Sakura seraya berlalu memasuki gedung.

Haruno Sakura, gadis berusia 21 tahun yang sebentar lagi menyandang gelar sarjana ekonomi. Cantik dan ramah, kombinasi yang pas ibarat kopi gulanya dua sendok ditambah susu satu sendok, kemanisan dah. Dengan balutan gaun brokat warna peach pastel yang panjang menutupi lutut dibalik jubah wisudanya dan dipadu riasan wajah yang natural serta toga menutupi rambut merah mudanya, Sakura siap untuk hari ini.

.

.

Lulus dengan predikat cumlaude tidak membuat Sakura sombong. Buktinya sekarang ia tengah berfoto ria dengan teman-temannya di dalam gedung usai acara wisuda yang berjam-jam lamanya.

"Sakura, balik yuk? Laper nih." Rajuk Ino menarik-narik jubah wisuda Sakura.

"Bentar neng, mama papa belum kelar tuh." Sanggah Sakura sambil menunjuk kedua orangtuanya yang tengah bergosip dengan para wali.

"Ya kita nunggu diluar lah, kali aja ada tukang cilok." balas Ino berlalu keluar dari gedung, segera saja Sakura menyusul.

"Ya kali ini alun-alun ada tukang cilok." Cibir Sakura.

Di bawah terik matahari Sakura dan Ino celingak-celinguk mencari cemilan, berharap ada tukang cilok. Itu sih harapan Ino.

"Anjay! Sakura!" tiba-tiba Ino berteriak kencang.

"Apa sih?! Ada tukang cilok? Mana?" Sakura jadi gak nyantai.

"Bukan! Itu lihat!" Ino menunjuk dan Sakura mengikuti arah yang Ino tunjuk pada deretan karangan bunga ucapan selamat.

"Buset! Nekat bener!" gantian Sakura yang teriak.

"Kamu kenal yang ngirim?" tanya Ino kepo.

"Gak tau deh." jawab Sakura yang masih menatap karangan bunga ajaib yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

"Masa? Gak mungkin." Ino gak percaya jawaban Sakura.

 _ **Nikah yuk?**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura, SE.**_

 _ **Dari aku yang menyayangimu tapi kamunya gak nyadar-nyadar padahal udah dikasih kode**_

 _ **Abang ganteng.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kayaknya kenal deh..." ucap Sakura ragu tapi mikir keras mencari ingatan tentang orang nekat tersebut. Mereka berdua pun hening sesaat.

"Ah!"

"Kampret! Jangan ngagetin gitu cok!" sumpah serapah Ino keluar deh.

"No, bawa kamera polaroid gak?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Ino.

"Bawa. Kenapa?" alis Ino bertaut bingung.

"Pinjem." jawab Sakura, tangannya sibuk merogoh tasnya. Setelah menemukan buku kecil dan pulpen, segera saja Sakura menulis sesuatu disana dan merobeknya.

"No, fotoin." Sakura bergaya dengan tangan diatas membentuk lingkaran di atas kepalanya.

"Buat apa sih?" Ino penasaran.

"Diem aja deh." Sakura sibuk menempelkan permen karet yang sempat dia kunyah pada kertas kecil, lalu ia tempelkan foto film tersebut diatasnya sehingga membentuk kartu ucapan ala Sakura.

"Jorok." Ino mengernyit jijik.

"Biar, yang penting terlihat sama abang ganteng." ucap Sakura kalem.

"Kalo tau orangnya kenapa gak ditelpon?"

"Nah itu dia gak tau nomornya, moga aja bener dia orangnya sih." celetuk Sakura polos.

"Njrit, itu sih undian horror, kalo orangnya macem Lee mampus lu."

"Jangan gitu dong! Doa aja beneran ganteng. Yuk ah cari cilok." seret Sakura menjauhi karangan bunga ajaibnya.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N

Halo, tabok saya! Mc banyak malah bikin drabble!

Maaf, idenya muncul pas kerja tadi siang :")a fiksi yang lain belum dapet feel euy! Untuk judul, sumpah cuma itu yang kepikiran! Mengingat lagunya gak bisa dilepas dari otak TwTv maaaafff~

Btw, ini gak aku edit lagi, maaf yaaa! Pake hape pula ngetiknya, maaaaafff~~

Yaudah ntar ekeu muncul lagi muehehe~~

 **Thanks for reading and review!**

 **Omake**

Seorang pemuda gagah berani mendekati karangan bunga ajaib di pelataran gedung serbaguna Universitas Konoha. Tangannya yang terbungkus jas lengan panjangnya mengambil memo kecil disudut karangan bunga ajaib tersebut.

"Siap-siap minggu depan Neng Sakura. Abang ganteng dateng." Si pemuda menyeringai girang usai membaca memo dari Sakura.

Mau tahu isi memo yang Sakura tulis?

 _Yuk, minggu depan lamaran kalo berani ya abang ganteng._

 _Nyadar kok, abang aja yang terlalu lemot :D_

 _Neng cantik._


End file.
